The Other Fujioka
by KaeterinaRomanov
Summary: Haruhi's brother comes home for a surprise visit. The thing is he doesn't know anything about Haruhi being in the Host club. What happens when Haruhi's brother doesn't approve of her being in the Host club? Her brother will do anything he can to help his sister.
It was one of the rare nights that Ranka got off of work early. Though he had asked in advance, as he was waiting for something important and exciting. A surprise for Haruhi was coming and he just couldn't wait. Then like his thoughts had summoned what he had been waiting for; there was a knock on the door. Ranka's eyes lit up and he rushed to the door. He opened the door as quickly as he could and beamed at the person standing on the other side.

It was a man in his early twenties. He had neat redish brown hair. His eyes were a chocolatey brown. He was a college student who had gone over seas for school. He was going to school for theater acting and had gotten a wonderful opportunity in England to further his future. He was a very minor celebrity in certain parts of England. He had already gotten the honor of being in one of the plays put on in the Globe Theater. None of that mattered at the moment though. No, the only thing that mattered was that he was Haruhi's older brother, Ranka's first born. His name was Ren Fujioka.

Ranka wasted not another second and launched himself at his son. He hadn't seen him in months and had missed him terribly "Oh Ren I'm so glad you could make it!" he said loudly and dramatically.

Ren rolled his eyes "Seriously dad? Didn't you say you wanted this to be a surprise for Haruhi? I missed you too though."

Ranka nodded his head "Haruhi's not home yet so it's all good. Still a surprise!"

Ren raised an eyebrow as he walked in "Where is she? Schools been over for a while now."

"Oh she's still in her club. It runs late on Fridays, they hold a meeting after club activities." Ranka said casually.

Ren's mouth dropped open "You mean to tell me that Haruhi joined a club? Something that would take up her precious studying time?"

Ranka hummed slightly "Well from what Kyoya has told me she didn't join it willingly to start out with. She enjoys it now though and I think it's good for her. Plus, well, she does still owe them a couple hundred million yen yet. So until she either pays them back or she meets her quota she's staying right where she is!"

Ren had an angry and suspicious look on his face "Just what type of club was she forced to join?" he asked slowly. Ren was extremely protective of his little sister.

Ranka, not noticing the almost dangerous situation, continued "Oh just a club that entertains girls. My little Haruhi, selling her body to the club to pay off her debt." Ranka had meant it one way, but Ren took it a completely different way.

A fire lit in his eyes and he did a 180, heading back to the door "Oh hell no she's not!" then before Ranka could stop him, or explain what he actually meant, Ren was gone.

Ranka put a hand to his cheek "Oh my. This just got interesting." He picked up his phone and dialed Kyoya's number, Kyoya answered almost immediately "Hello Kyoya. I'm just calling to let you know you're about to have a visitor. A very angry visitor. Well that's all, bye bye!" Then he hung up.

Ranka smiled to himself "Things are going to be exciting for a while."

Kyoya looked down at his now beeping phone in slight confusion. When he had saw that it was Ranka calling him he answered immediately. What Ranka had said confused him a bit. He shrugged, well nothing could be done he supposed. Whoever was coming was going to come. He put his phone away and walked back over to the other club members. There were still a coupled points that needed to be covered before they could go home.

Ren had run all of the way to Ouran. With fire in his eyes and a purpose on his mind. He was on his way to the office, they would know where his sister's so called club met. He narrowed his eyes slightly, how could his father be okay with this? His poor little sister being subjected as a slave to the club, being blackmailed to stay. He slammed the office door open and a startled looking woman looked up at the noise.

"Oh, ah, hello there. How can I help you?" she asked nervously. This man looked mad.

"Where does the club that Haruhi Fujioka is in meet?" Ren demanded.

The office worker's eyes widened slightly and a blush formed on her face. She was a lot older than the members of the Host Club, but even she was not immune from the overwhelming good looks that gathered there. "Music room three." She sighed pleasantly.

Ren raised an eyebrow at the woman's response, but thanked her. He grabbed a school map and took off to save his poor defenseless little sister.

The club was just getting done. All they had to do was put a few things away and then they could leave. Tamaki suddenly got a grand idea "Oh I know! Let's all go out and get ice cream like we did before with Haruhi! Commoner field trip!"

"No Sempai." Haruhi cut him down immediately.

"Oh but why not Haruhi~?" Tamaki whined.

Haruhi gave a small sigh "My dad asked me to come home right after the club got done today. Something about a surprise."

Before she could get too far she was glomped on both sides from the twins. **"Hey Haruhi. We were wondering if you wanted to join us tomorrow. We're going to play with our family and we have an extra ticket."**

Haruhi paused for a moment. She hadn't gotten to go to a play in a long while. But at the same time it was the twins asking. "I'm not sure, I'll let you guys know before tomorrow. I'll have to ask my dad first."

Two identical smiles burst forward **"Okay!"**

Tamaki jumped at the opportunity "If Haruhi's going Daddy wants to go! I have to be able to protect my daughter you know."

The twins spun to face him "Uh, no boss." Hikaru said blankly.

Kaoru raised his hands slightly "Only one extra ticket boss. The show is sold out too."

A mischievous glint appeared in their eyes and stuck their tongues out at the self-proclaimed King of the host club.

Tamaki immediately retreated to his depression corner and those mysterious mushrooms started appearing once again.

Haruhi groaned "Oh great. Why did you have to do that? Now he won't want to leave the corner. We were just about to leave too."

Haruhi had taken only a few steps towards Tamaki when suddenly the doors burst open. They hit the walls with a bang and somehow activated the falling rose petals. Haruhi let out a groan, she had just cleaned those up! She turned to glare at the person who had just made more of a mess for her to clean up. The moment she saw who it was though her glare turned into wide eyed astonishment.

He had a confused look on his face as he was getting showered in rose petals. He shook himself out of his stupor. "Haruhi!" the man barked out, almost angrily.

Haruhi ignored the tone though "Ren? What are you doing home? Aren't you supposed to be in England?" she took a step towards her brother but stopped when Honey grabbed ahold of her hand.

He looked up at her with big eyes "Haru-chan who's that?"

She sent him a smile "It's my older brother."

Almost the entire club froze; then in unison Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Honey yelled out "You have a brother?" Mori looked rather shocked as well and of course Kyoya already knew.

She nodded, but before she could say another word her brother cut in "I thought dad said this was a girl club. Why are you dressed as a boy? And finally what is this about dad saying you're selling your body to this club?" he yelled out, slightly annoyed at being ignored.

Haruhi swallowed quickly. She had kept quiet about anything involving the Host Club to her brother. They regularly exchanged letters and emails, but she had conveniently forgot to tell him about pretending to be a boy. Her brother was overly protective.

Before she could calm him down with a rational explanation Tamaki stepped up. Haruhi's hand immediately found her forehead, that rich idiot!

"This is the illustrious Host Club. Where the rich and beautiful, with too much time on their hands, entertain the girls from our school, who also have way too much tie on their hands. Our darling little Haruhi broke a very expensive vase when she stumbled up one up for the first time. It was like fate! So to pay off her debt she has become a host! Until she pays of her debt or gains 1,000 requests she is a loved member of our family." Tamaki finished with a smile. Though it quickly left his face when he saw Ren's furious one. He let out an 'eep!' and quickly ducked behind Kyoya with a shout of "Mommy he's scary!"

Ren stomped his way through the host members. He grabbed the back of Haruhi's jacket and started dragging her towards the doors "Come on sis, I'm getting you out of this room of insanity. Then when we get home we're having a long talk with dad on how it is not okay to let his daughter sell herself to a group of perverted teens."

Haruhi wasn't even struggling as she was dragged behind her brother "You have the entirely wrong idea about this Ren. Honestly. It may have started out a bit sketchy, but I'm used to it now. The members of the host club are my friends now. Ren scoffed and kept walking "That is obviously Stockholm syndrome. It's okay Haruhi, your brother is here to protect you now."

Knowing she wasn't going to win, at least not tonight, she let out a sigh. She looked at the flabbergasted Host Club and gave them a small wave "I'll see you guys on Monday." She called.

Tamaki yelled "She's giving the wrong reaction again!"

While Ren yelled "No you won't. You're done with that sketchy club!"

* * *

 **Okay so I've been stuck with the rest of my stories so I decided to start a few new ones. This is the first that I'm going to post. Please let me know if you think it is worth continuing! Looking forward to your reviews.**


End file.
